warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
What if Squirrelflight had chosen Ashfur?
This is just an attempt to try to write something. Sunday nights equals boring. Anyway, here we go. This might contain spoliers to anybody who hasn't read past The New Prophecy. It was a cold Leaf-bare moonhigh. The Silverpelt was bright and shining. Most cats were getting ready for sleep. They needed to. In order to keep the Clan strong and protected, they needed to. Squirrelflight wasn't in bed though. She was nuzzled up against her mate, Ashfur. They were staring up at Silverpelt. Ashfur closed his eyes and sniffed Squirrelflight's sweet smell. "Ashfur, I'm cold." Squirrelflight stood up. "I think I'm going to bed, alright?" Ashfur nodded and continued to stare upward. Squirrelflight made her way to the Warriors den. She made her way in and nestled against her "son", or nephew in correct terms, Lionblaze. Lionblaze was surprised by his "mother's" appearence in the Warriors den. She normally spent her nights just staring up at Silverpelt. He was beginning to worry about her, for she had "given birth" to him, his brother Jayfeather, and his sister Hollyleaf. Ashfur continued to stare up at the illuminated Silverpelt. He was in some sort of trance. He was still stunned by the thought that he actually wasn't a father. Squirrelflight had told him the truth about Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze, even against her sister's will. She told him that they weren't their kits, but Leafpool and Crowfeather's. At first he was inflammed. He refused to talk to her. Then, he thought about it. He would've done the same thing for Ferncloud, if he was a she-cat of course. Squirrelflight had given up hope with their relationship, but Ashfur ignited the flames and they were once again deep in love. Ashfur wanted to be a father of his own kits. Squirrelflight denied him though. She said eight moons in the nursery with Daisy and Ferncloud and their kits was enough for her. He sighed and continued with his life. After that, however, he found himself looking up at the silverpelt every night. Sometimes Squirrelflight would join him. It was always quiet. They almost never talked to eachother. They just kept gazing up at the moon, wondering "what if?" What if Leafpool hadn't gotten pregnant with Crowfeather's kits? What if Squirrelflight had chosen Brambleclaw? That thought always ran through his head. He normally cringed at the thought, but tonight it was different. He was wondering if it would be better for Squirrelflight. Soon enough, he declared that a no. He and Brambleclaw used to be good friends. If Brambleclaw was in his positon. he for sure would have left Squirrelflight and would not have even considering looking back. It always puzzled Ashfur why Squirrelflight picked him. She obviously had more of a connection with Brambleclaw, but when Brambleclaw forced her to choose, she choose Ashfur. Squirrelflight says, "Brambleclaw is too busy for me, and he is too demanding, but you, you are something more. You are different Ashfur. You have a heart." Ashfur shook the thought out of his head once more and made his way to the warriors den. He nuzzled himself on Squirrelflights other side and drifted to sleep. Every cat was up at sunrise. Brambleclaw was arranging patrols. Ashfur was put on border patrol, while Brambleclaw put Squirrelflight on a hunting patrol with himself. This puzzled Ashfur. Normally, Brambleclaw tried to stay far away from Squirrelflight. Ashfur walked off with Foxleap, Hollyleaf, and Dustpelt. Dustpelt was put in charge. They were going to check the Windclan border. A few moons ago, Berrynose reported Windclan scent over the border. They had to be prepared. Squirrelflight, on the other hand, was reluctantly making herself follow Brambleclaw. She knew that he was going to bring up the fact that she was cheating on Ashfur, with him. She couldn't break up with Ashfur. Brambleclaw told her about his short-fuse, and she had seen in face to face when he yelled at her after she told him about Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. Brambleclaw led the way. He took her and Berrynose over to the Windclan border. Well, almost at the WindClan border. Squirrelflight smelt absolutely no prey. He didn't understand why Brambleclaw led them here. "Berrynose, head off on your own. Squirrelflight and I will do some team hunting." Berrynose bolted away from them, glad to have some time to himself. "Squirrelflight, you need to break up with Ashfur," Brambleclaw nearly yelled. "I told you, I can't!" she hissed. Ashfur was just about at the Windclan border when he heard something. He could pick out the tone of Squirrelflight's voice. He made his way closer to the noise. He could make out the words "I cant!" in a hushed tone. He walked a little closer and took shelter behind a tree. He could see Squirrelflight, and he could see that she was with Brambleclaw. "You have to." "If you don't, I'll tell the whole clan about your 'kits'." he hissed back. Ashfur was confused. How did Brambleclaw know about Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather. "I can't just walk up to him and say 'Ashfur, I don't love you. I love Brambleclaw better. That's why I let him get me pregnant!" her voice was shrill an stressed. Ashfur was shocked. All the hair on his body stood up. He was no longer shocked, but furious. He continued to listen to their conversation. "Well, you obviously do. You let me get you pregnant!" "I love you better, alright, but Ashfur is a better mate. He actually has time for me." Squirrelflight huffed and turned away from Brambleclaw in rebellion. "I'll make time for you, I promise. I'll go to bed later. I'll stay up with you. Please, just break up with Ashfur!" Brambleclaw walked up to Squirrelflight and nuzzled his head against her neck. "Alright, I will." Squirrelflight gave up. There was no way she could win. "I'll do it after we get back from the patrol." She sighed. Ashfur let out a hiss and stomped over to Squirrelflight. "No you won't!" Ashfur yelled. "We are over right now." Squirrelflight turned her head toward him. "You are going to regret doing this to me!" Ashfur bolted off and back to camp. He didn't care that his job wasn't done. He ran into the warriors den and plotted his revenge. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw started to panic. "What do you think he'll do?" Squirrelflight asked. "I don't know, but its going to be bad. The sad part is, we won't be able to stop him. Nothing will stop him after this happened." Squirrelflight looked at Brambleclaw with disbelief, but she knew he was right. Ashfur was gonig to ruin both of their lives. Ashfur knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to wait for everyone to return from their patrols. Then, he made his way to Firestar's den and asked if he could make a "little anouncement." Firestar nodded and made his way to Highrock and blabbered the famous "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." The clan began to gather, and Ashfur caught Squirrelflight's eye. She was scared for her life. When everybody gathered, Firestar gestured toward Ashfur. "My clan, there are sides of clanmates we see and sides that we don't," he began in an evil tone. "What I saw today was the awful side of both Squirrelfight and Brambleclaw." "It turns out, that they are going to have kits together. Sweet little kits." Ashfur started to get tense and the whole clan let out gasps. "Oh there's more. They didn't decide this after we broke up. No, Squirrelflight decided that it was a good idea to use me as a so called 'good mate' when ol' reliable Brambleclaw couldn't be there for her. Although, she still gives him the glory of being able to mate her and have kits with her. I don't understand how a she-cat can be so selfish." The whole clan turned their heads and glared at Squirrelflight. "One more thing, you know Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather?" he asked. "They aren't Squirrelflight and Ashfur's kits, they are Leafpool and Crowfeather's." At that, he stepped down from the rock and smiled devilishly. He was very content with himself. Category:Fan Fictions